Pyro
by Mezmeric
Summary: Summary inside!


Pyro

Summary: John wakes up on Alcatraz Island not remembering anything that has happened. The only things he can remember are what happened before his powers manifested. He slowly remembers what has happened and is dumbstruck about how much he screwed up his life. Why wasn't he destroyed by the phoenix? Is this his second chance?

Description: Mostly about John's life and how much he screwed up. Takes place about sixth months after the battle on Alcatraz. I know it's a little hard to follow but bare with me please? A lot of flashbacks about John's life but it all fits into the plot. And I'm planning on a bit of Kyro too )

Disclaimer: I own nothing except characters made up along the way )

John woke up with an awful headache on Alcatraz Island. He felt like he just hit by a train. He stood up and looked around at the environment. Totaled cars were scattered everywhere. Most of the cars looked as if they were half disintegrated. Bodies laid everywhere some most of them missing limbs. John walked around... trying to remember how this happened... But he drew a blank. The last thing he remembered was being at home with his parents and staring at a small flame on a candle. He remembered the flame getting bigger. He looked down at himself... He didn't remember being that tall... He was tall for 13 but he looked like a 20 year old.

After walking around the island for a while John's headache was getting worse so he decided to go into town and buy some Advil or something. As he walked across the Golden Gate Bridge he noticed it looked slightly different as if it had been rebuilt. 'Damn I couldn't have been away from home that long... Maybe a day or two... A week tops. As he walked into town he searched his pockets to see if he had any money. He found a few hundred-dollar bills. 'Wonder where in the hell I got this kinda cash from.' He thought as he also pulled out a small lighter. He held it in his hand and felt a source of power in him. Confused of why he had this he threw it into the ocean and went into the city.

Everything looked familiar to him since he grew up in San Francisco he noticed some familiar faces around town. And he also noticed people were giving him unwelcoming glances. He then saw one of his friends from middle school, who for some reason looked quite older now, and walked over to him.

"Hey Spencer what's up?" John asked his old friend holding up his hand for a high-five but his friend backed away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. John could tell his friend was scared for some reason.

"Dude I live two blocks down... It's me John remember?" John asked confused.

"I know damn well who you are!" He snapped still scared.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" John asked curiously.

"Dead because of you!" He spat out and John looked confused.

"What are you talking about? We just hung out yesterday," John was very confused by now.

"I haven't seen you since the incident what are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"What incident?" John asked.

"You set the apartment on fire and that bald man in the wheelchair came and you took off with him," Spencer said still scared.

"I never set the apartment on fire!" John yelled clenching his fists in anger. In reaction, he felt a surge of power rise to him and he took out his lighter.

"Whoa man! Don't hurt me!" Spencer yelled terrified.

"I don't just go hurting people for no reason," John said putting his lighter away.

"That's why you killed your parents! You fucking mutie!" Spencer then took off running in the other direction. John stood there dumbfounded and didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Those drugs are probably getting to that boy," John muttered to himself. As he walked towards his apartment which looked unusually different. "How long have I been gone?" He asked himself. By now he was making up all the scenarios possible to tell his parents where he was. "They're gonna beat my ass." John saw a sign on an old shop that said 'Fireworks For Sale' He remembered it being Halloween last. 'Has it really been a year?' He thought to himself... 'How in the hell have I been gone a year! And most importantly why was I on that island?' He started thinking of what must have happened. 'Maybe we had an earthquake and I was in a coma for a year?... Or maybe Dad got drunk again knocked me out and threw me on that island... Or maybe there was a massive explosion and my parents put me there to protect me.' He kept coming up with different possibilities but none of them made sense.

Then an old man bumped into John fell hitting his head on the concrete...

_Flashback sequence _

_Images spun before him as he could start to remember. He fell into the familiar apartment of his._

_"Jonathan!!" John spun around to see... A younger version of himself... The him he could remember sitting on the couch staring at a candle._

_"Yeah pops," Younger John said not taking his focus away from the candle._

_"Did you take my car last night!!??" John's dad asked furiously. He obviously been drinking._

_"Yeah what's it to you?" Young John asked with an attitude._

_"Don't give me that attitude!" His dad slapped him across the face... Older John touched his face feeling the same pain his past self did... John now remembered what had happened._

_"I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Young John said rubbing his cheek in pain. His dad through the beer bottle in his hand right at John shattering in his face. Just then, his mother walked in._

_"Mom," Older John said reaching out to his mom but she couldn't see or hear him._

_"Mike... What are you doing?" She asked looking at her child in horror._

_"Giving this goddamn child what he deserves!" His dad snapped._

_"Don't hurt him!!" She yelled standing in front of Young John trying to protect him._

_"Oh now you care mom! You were always too busy with your work to care any other time!" Older John snapped wishing his mother could hear him._

_"This is the end of us Mike! Tomorrow morning I'm filing for divorce!" His mom snapped._

_"Over your dead body," John's dad said taking out a pocketknife as Young John stepped in front of his mom._

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled as the flame grew larger on the candle._

_"What's that boy! Trying to order your dad around!" He said slashing Young John's arm with the knife. Older John held his arm feeling the same pain._

_"YOU ARE NO FATHER OF MINE!" Young John shouted as he pointed to his father the flame on the wick then grew ten times bigger and a wave of fire hit his father sending him back into the wall._

_"John... You're a... You're a..." His mom began._

_"A mutant?" Older John said as his mom spun around hearing him. She was staring right at him and he was staring at her. He put his hand out to her as the fire grew and separated the two of them. _

_Young John ran out of the apartment and older John was following him. He kept running until he ran into a guy in the wheelchair._

_"Hello John," The guy said with a smile._

_"Who... Who are you?" Young John asked._

_"I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I run a school for mutants like you. To learn to control their powers and keep safe from the misunderstanding of people who are not like us," The bald man said._

_"I'm not going to some school! I fucking hate my school! Later old guy I can take care of myself," Young John said as a young girl around his age approached the bald guy. _

_"Professor, Mr. Summers just called. He said he needs you back at the mansion. Right now," The girl said. Young John was staring at her... Smiling... Smiling like an idiot._

"Kid are you okay?" A voice came as John woke up back into present time.

"What huh? Ugh my head," John said grabbing his head in pain. Just then, he remembered... He remembered her... He remembered joining the X-Men... He in an X-Men.

Who is this girl John saw with Xavier? Will John go back to the X-Men thinking he never switched sides? What will the X-Men think when their enemy just walks right in through the door? And will John remember joining Magneto? Will he be shocked to see what else has happened between these years... Chapter two should be up tomorrow!!

R & R pretty please???? I wanted to point out that I know that you can't get off of Alcatraz Island but bare with me... I'm not perfect... This chapter is kinda rushed so just tell me what I need to fix and I'll fix it.


End file.
